


Mismatched Green Eyes

by gekkagumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekkagumi/pseuds/gekkagumi
Summary: For A3! Rarepairs Week Day 1. Jealousy // AzuHiso"Fufu, if you're worried about having another nightmare, my bed if always open.""I appreciate the offer, Yuk..."Hisoka doesn't need to hear any more, and he retreats back to his room. All he sees is green. The green of Guy's shirt. The green of Guy's eyes.No, it's Hisoka who's green eyed with jealousy.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Mismatched Green Eyes

Hisoka is no stranger to Azuma's bed. Even before the two of them got together, it was one of his favorite places to sleep. Azuma was just so comforting, and for someone silently struggling with his past, it was all he needed.

Now, he's there practically every night, and Azuma certainly isn't complaining, getting to cuddle with his adorable boyfriend every night.

But change is inevitable, and as Winter rolls in, they're met with a big change.

"I don't want Azuma to get a roommate." Hisoka complains. "I hope he leaves soon."

Azuma laughs softly, ruffling Hisoka's hair. "You should be kinder. Guy isn't that bad."

Hisoka continues pouting. "He's in your room though. I don't like it. You're mine."

Maybe it's a bit too possessive, but Azuma finds it endearing. "Don't worry, he's not going to steal me away. I'm all yours, love."

Hisoka tries to believe that, he really does. But it gets harder as time passes. He hates it, when Guy wakes them up in the morning for practice, when the two walk side by side into their room at the end of the day, when he walks into their room to see Azuma and Guy chatting. It's not fair. That should be him.

The breaking point comes when Hisoka is about to enter their bedroom for the night, and overhears a conversation.

"Fufu, if you're worried about having another nightmare, my bed if always open."

"I appreciate the offer, Yuk..."

Hisoka doesn't need to hear any more, and he retreats back to his room. All he sees is green. The green of Guy's shirt. The green of Guy's eyes.

No, it's Hisoka who's green eyed with jealousy.

"Oh, Hisoka-kun, you're back? Are you alright?" Homare comments, knowing that his roommate had left to sleep with Azuma again. Hisoka says nothing as he falls into his bed, arms wrapped around a penguin plushie instead of another human as he quickly falls asleep.

The next few days pass similarly, Hisoka sulking and avoiding going back to Azuma's room. His sulking only gets worse each time he sees Azuma and Guy together, until he's barely talking to anyone, even his partner.

Finally, Azuma makes up his mind to speak with Hisoka about what's wrong. He enters the common room, and when he gives the others in the room a look, they understand and give the two of them space. Azuma sits next to Hisoka, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Hisoka hardly reacts.

"Hisoka... Please tell me what's wrong, love." Azuma calls out. Silence. When Hisoka doesn't respond, Azuma continues. "Is it something I did? Or did you remember something painful again? You know you can always–"

"Shut up." Hisoka finally lifts his head to say that, and Azuma is stunned into silence. It hangs in the air between them, until Hisoka finally breaks it again. "You said he wouldn't steal you away..." he murmurs quietly. He looks down again, and fidgets with the edge of his sleeve.

It takes Azuma a moment to process what Hisoka means. "Hisoka... He hasn't stolen me away. I'm still yours and yours alone."

Hisoka won't look up. "I heard you the other night. Offering for him to sleep in your bed."

"Is that what upset you?" Azuma asks, and Hisoka nods. "Hisoka, I was offering as a friend, because I was worried after he had a nightmare the night before. He declined, and to be honest, I knew he would, but it only felt right to offer like I would for anyone else... You know that, right?"

"I know... but..." Hisoka mumbles.

Azuma pulls him close. "It's okay to feel jealous." he says, pressing a kiss to Hisoka's forehead. "But when you do, please don't draw away from me like that again. Let me be here for you, reassure you that you're the only one for me."

Hisoka wraps his arms tightly around Azuma. "'M sorry..." he whispers, and Azuma only chuckles softly in return.

"It's okay my love. It'll always be okay."


End file.
